Aventurillas de la familia Snape
by alwaysuntilthend
Summary: ONE-SHOT. SEVMIONE. ¿Que sucede una mañana en casa de la familia Snape?


**AVENTURILLAS DE LA FAMILIA SNAPE.**

Estaba durmiendo y sentía una opresión en el pecho.

Severus Snape sentía como un peso se removía sobre el, pero esta no era una opresión como las que había sentido antes. Este peso no le ahogaba ni le provocaba pinchazos. Este era un peso leve, no presionaba fuerte sino que más bien reposaba sobre el.

Entonces abrió los ojos y pudo ver esa inconfundible melena, negra como el carbón, totalmente lisa y lacia. El cuerpo encima de el se removió inquieto y lo miró. Vio esos ojos melados que a pesar de sus apenas 4 años tenían una intensidad en la mirada impresionante.

Y en ese momento su cerebro reaccionó, se volvió a activar y recordó lo que había sucedido apenas unas horas atrás.

**FLASH BACK**

Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala mientras esperaba por su esposa para continuar con la lectura. Hermione había ido a acostar a su pequeña Elisabeth. Cuando por fin se durmió Hermione regresó y el continuó leyendo en voz alta mientras su esposa le acariciaba el antebrazo izquierdo, ahora, sin rastro de la marca tenebrosa.

Pasaron un par de horas y ahora se acostaban en la cama. El la abrazaba por la espalda mientras le besaba en la nuca. Ella se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo y así se quedaron dormidos.

Llevaba poco tiempo dormido, quizás unos diez minutos cuando se despertó por unos pasos en el pasillo, puso toda su máxima atención a el sonido. Habiendo sido espía tenia reflejos muy rápidos y despertaba con un mínimo sonido a su alrededor. Pudo reconocer fácilmente unos pasitos, de unos pies muy menudos y descalzos. Entonces vio como la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente y alguien entraba hasta que noto como una manita le golpeaba la espalda suavemente. Se giró para encarar a quién interrumpió su sueño.

Miró la pequeña cara que apenas se alzaba 20 centímetros por el colchón le miró con una convinación de miedo y sueño en su rostro.

-Pa... Papi, miedo.

-¿Quieres dormir aquí?- Dijo palemando levemente el colchón. La pequeña asintió en silencio mientras su padre la cargaba y la subia a la cama. La puso en el centro, entre su esposa y el. La pequeña inmediatamente después de se acomodada se movió hacia el y se acurrucó mientras el le pasaba un brazo por encima, exactamente igual que había hecho con Hermione unas horas atrás. Entonces alzó la visto y vió que su amada le mirava con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Te quiere muchísimo.- Dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su pequeña.

-Y a ti.- Dijo el pasando una mano por la cintura y caderas de su mujer.

Entonces se quedaron dormidos.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Su princesa seguía mirándolo, volteó a ver a su esposa que aún dormía placidamente. Vio que en el reloj de Hermione marcaban las 7 de la mañana entonces miró otra vez a su hija la alzó en brazos para levantarse el de la cama y se dirigió con ella a la cocina. La sentó en su silla.

-¿Le preparamos el desayuno a mamá?

La pequeña asintió y esperó a ver como su padre preparaba desayuno para tres y lo iba colocando en dos bandejas.

* * *

Hermione despertó a causa de unos pasitos, apresurados, rapidos, acompañados por una suave voz que en ese momento gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami!- y así durante todo el recorrido desde la cocina a la habitación.

Sin tiempo a hacer mucho más que apenas sentarse con la espalda en el cabecero, su pequeña entraba en la habitación corriendo y gritando e intentaba sin conseguirlo subir a la cama de matrimonio. Hermione la cogió en brazos y la sentó en su regazo. Cuando alzó la visto vio a su mardio entrando mientras con su varita levitaba sos bandejas con lo que parecia ser u desayuno.

-Buenos dias.- Dijo él con la voz aún un poco ronca y en pijama.

-Buenos dias, mi amor.- Dijo ella mientras él dejaba las bandejas en la cama y le regalaba un casto beso en la boca.

El estaba rodeando la cama, la habitación estaba en silencio, su hija ya se habia calmado y estaba abrazada a su madre como si fuera su ultima oportunidad. Entonces mientras se sentaba escuchó:

-¡Uenos rias!- Miró a la pequeña en la cama y estaba agitando sus pequeños brazos en el aire, con las manos cerradas en puños mientras tenia una amplia sonrisa en su boca. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a reír ante la efusividad de su hija. Entonces los trés se sentaron con la espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Y la pequeña que estaba en el centro iba recibiendo diferentes trozos de desayuno de sus padres. A cada segundo giraba la cara hacia uno de ellos con espectación para comprobar que le ofrecian. Después de desayunar la pequela se estiró entre los dos y al final volvió a quedar dormida. Despertarse a media noche y madrugar para hacerle el desayuno a tu madre es agotador. En fin habia pasado un buen momento con sus padres.


End file.
